Sleep with Devil (Remake Story)
by Xiao yueliang
Summary: Seperti kata orang, batas cinta dan benci hanyalah sebatas benang tipis. Cinta memang tidak pernah bisa diduga kemunculannya, kadangkala dari kekaguman yang dipupuk sekian lama, kadangkala dari kasih sayang dan penghargaan, dan kadangkala pula… dari kebencian. ( Santhy Agatha - Sleep With Devil ) GS / Haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

 **"Kau Adalah Kelemahanku"**

 **-Lee Donghae**

BAB 1

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Hyukjae mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu –menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi. Hyukjae mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Hyukjae seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Hyukjae tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya. Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Hyukjae menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Lee Donghae. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Lee Donghae, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Hyukjae pahit.

.

.

.

.

Dulu keluarga Hyukjae adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Hyukjae keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna. Pikiran Hyukjae menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai kemudian Lee Donghae datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Lee Donghae tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Hyukjae dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri.

Tapi Donghae tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Lee Donghae, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Donghae menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Donghae dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah buhyukjaen untuknya dan keluarganya. Keluarga Hyukjae jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka. Hyukjae kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak.

Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Hyukjae masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia. Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Semua ini berakar dari Lee Donghae. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Hyukjae harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya. Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Lee Donghae, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Hyukjae mendapat informasi, bahwa Donghae sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Azalea.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyukjae meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini. Semua butuh pengorbanan, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti

ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya.

Tapi Hyukjae merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Lee Donghae malam ini. Lee Donghae tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Hyukjae menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Lee Donghae, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Donghae menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Donghae. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat. Donghae menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Donghae memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Hyukjae merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan gugup Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Hyukjae tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Donghae, akan berakibat fatal. Hyukjae mengernyit pada Donghae, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Hyukjae berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?" Donghae hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa" Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Donghae, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Hyukjae gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Hyukjae….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….

Hyukjae mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Donghae yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Donghae, Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Hyukjae dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Donghae hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Hyukjae dan memandangnya tajam. "Duduk." Donghae menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh Hyukjae mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Hyukjae termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Donghae. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Hyukjae duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Siapa namamu?", Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya. Hyukjae sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Sara." Jawabnya kaku

Donghae mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Hyukjae mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Hyukjae dengan cermat, "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Donghae, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Hyukjae melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Hyukjae, "Ayo Sara perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Donghae, tuan Donghae telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih" Perintah itu membuat Hyukjae menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Donghae yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Hyukjae ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Donghae, dan sebentar lagi Donghae akan mati karena sesak napas. Tetapi sebelum Hyukjae sempat berdiri, Donghae meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Donghae. "Apa… apaaan….," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya.

Hyukjae memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas. Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Donghae tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Hyukjae, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Hyukjae terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah.

Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Hyukjae yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Hyukjae merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

 _Plakk!_

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Donghae yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Hyukjae menjerit, "Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Donghae," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Donghae. Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Hyukjae tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu.

Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Donghae terdengar di -orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Donghae yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Hyukjae, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Donghae masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Hyukjae. "Berapa hargamu?," suara Donghae terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata Hyukjae membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Donghae yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Seharusnya ketika Donghae melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Donghae mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Donghae tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Hyukjae. Lagipula Hyukjae tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Donghae, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu. Jessica, primadona di bar ini mendekati Donghae dengan tatapan merayu.

Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Donghae untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Donghae berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Donghae tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya, "Sudahlah Donghae," Jessica menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Donghae, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!" Jessica mengaduh karena Donghae merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Donghae. Jemari Donghae mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir," gumam Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh pada Jessica, lalu menghempaskan tangan Jessica dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Jessica terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Jessica lekas-lekas menjauh. "Nah," Donghae memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Hyukjae, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini_.

Donghae memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera. Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya. Mata Donghae melirik gelas yang diletakkan Hyukjae di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Hyukjae terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Hyukjae bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal. Sebenarnya tadi Donghae memutuskan untuk menertawakan Hyukjae diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Hyukjae yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan. Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Hyukjae tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Donghae atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. Dengan marah Hyukjae mendongakkan dagunya menantang Donghae, "Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda,"gumamnya kasar.

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Donghae. Tidak disangka-sangka Donghae tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya, "Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya. Semuanya berlangsung cepat; Hyukjae tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Donghae yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Hyukjae tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Hyukjae. Percuma meminta tolong, karena Hyukjae yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya.

Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Donghae yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Hyukjae yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Hyukjae diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Hyukjae berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi. Hyukjae meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli. Hyukjae mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Donghae terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Donghae.

Donghae membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat, "Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Hyukjae penuh kemarahan. Donghae terkekeh lagi, "Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Donghae memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

 _ **To be continue**_

 _ **MInd to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 2

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Hyukjae dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Donghae ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar. Hyukjae berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Hyukjae terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Hyukjae menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Hyukjae bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Hyukjae," itu suara Donghae dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Hyukjae langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Donghae. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Donghae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Donghae yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Donghae. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Donghae.

"Bagaimana Hyukjae? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Donghae di luarmenyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Hyukjae penuh keberanian. Terdengar suara Donghae terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Hyukjae? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Donghae terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Hyukjae belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Donghae yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Hyukjae tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Hyukjae berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka. Donghae mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk, "Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Hyukjae menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Donghae dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo. Akhirnya Hyukjae berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya. Donghae mengamati Hyukjae dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bagian depan ruang tamu Donghae sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, "Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Donghae datar.

Hyukjae membelalakkan mata, marah pada Donghae, "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang" Bibir Donghae masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, "Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Hyukjae, dan detik itu Hyukjae menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Donghae hanya mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkeraman Donghae di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati,"

Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Donghae membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Hyukjae masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Donghae mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Hangeng, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian" Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hangeng itu, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Donghae menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Hangeng tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu" Donghae terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuanpun yang mampu menolak pesona Lee Donghae . Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat…

Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Donghae bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela" Tentu saja. Gumam Hangeng dalam hati. Kata-kata Donghae bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Hangeng mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Donghae, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Hangeng mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Hyukjae. Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Hangeng yakin, Hyukjae akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

 _Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku_.

Hangeng tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hyukjae dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Hyukjae merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Donghae yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini. Salah seorang pengawal Donghae yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apaapa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Hyukjae mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Donghae, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak!

Hyukjae menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Donghae. Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Hyukjae melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda. Akhirnya Hyukjae menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Hyukjae tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Hyukjae meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Mata Hyukjae berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Hyukjae bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana. Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Hyukjae baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Hyukjae mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Hyukjae meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam? Napas Hyukjae terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Hyukjae sangat butuh….

Donghae membuka pintu kamar tempat Hyukjae dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Donghae tidak mengharapkan Hyukjae masih bangun. Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Donghae menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Gadis keras kepala. Geram Donghae dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Donghae dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Donghae akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Hyukjae menyerah padanya… Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Donghae menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Donghae melihat Hyukjae terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Donghae mendekat, dan menemukan Hyukjae berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan, "Tolong…panas….," suara Hyukjae mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Hyukjae, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Donghae makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Donghae mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Donghae bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Hyukjae menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah, "Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Hyukjae mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. Donghae meminumkan air itu kepada Hyukjae, dan dengan rakus Hyukjae menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan…. Donghae memundurkan tubuh Hyukjae yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Hyukjae dengan jelas. Wajah Hyukjae merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak, "Hangeng!" Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Hangeng muncul di depan Donghae,"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Hyukjae?" Hangeng sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa" Wajah Donghae mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu" Hangeng tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Donghae,

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Hangeng menatap mata Donghae, "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Donghae marah. Hangeng mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Donghae terdiam. Kata-kata Hangeng terasa begitu menggoda.

Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Hyukjae kembali. Hyukjae masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Donghae duduk di ranjang. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…" Donghae tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Hyukjae dari kesakitannya.

Dan Hyukjae membutuhkan Donghae untuk itu. Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Hyukjae, mendapati mata Hyukjae membelalak kaget. Donghae tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya. "Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus, "Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" Donghae mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Hyukjae, membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. "Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Hyukjae, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan" Hyukjae butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Donghae, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Donghae.

Tetapi Donghae merengkuh Hyukjae lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Hyukjae, "Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Hyukjae. Erangan Hyukjae ketika merasakan jemari Donghae menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan Donghae bergerak ke pusat gairah Hyukjae.

"Tidak!," Hyukjae mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Donghae, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Donghae terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu" Hyukjae mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring

dengan sentuhan Donghae. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Hyukjae membutuhkan jemari Donghae itu….

Ia membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu Hyukjae, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Hyukjae, lihatlah tubuhku" Donghae membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Hyukjae tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Donghae begitu keras. "Gunakan diriku Hyukjae, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu," Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Donghae gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Hyukjae, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Hyukjae tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya. Tubuh Donghae sudah menindih Hyukjae, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Donghae menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Hyukjae yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda, "Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Donghae menahan pinggul Hyukjae dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Hyukjae sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Donghae mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Hati-Hati. Donghae menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Hyukjae. Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Donghae mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Donghae memasukinya, dan Donghae mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

 _ **Hyukjae adalah miliknya!**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Xiao's Note :

Terima kasih untuk supportnya ya teman-teman^^ walopun begitu masih tetap sedih, padahal views-nya 160 tapi yang review cuma 5 tapi ga papalah... tenang Xiao tetep akan lanjutin cerita remake ini tapi ga janji bakal cepat... Jaa sampai ketemu lagi chap depan...

 _Want to review again?_


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 3

"Sakit!,"

Hyukjae menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal. Donghae mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Hyukjae.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Hyukjae mereda. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka dan terengah-engah, "Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Hyukjae, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae merasakan gerakan pinggul Hyukjae, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Donghae lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Hyukjae menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya, "Oh… oh … Astaga…," Hyukjae memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan. Dan walaupun Donghae bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Hyukjae dan denyutan Hyukjae yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Detik itu pula, Donghae meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Hyukjae dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Hyukjae membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih disekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Donghae yang jahat. Dengan panik Hyukjae terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot?

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kaget, Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Donghae ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Donghae yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Hyukjae masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Donghae berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki. Dengan panik Hyukjae menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Donghae melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya.

Dengan malu Hyukjae memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Donghae.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Hyukjae langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Hyukjae tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!," desis Hyukjae menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Donghae. Donghae terkekeh mendengar suara geram Hyukjae, "Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Hyukjae, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Donghae yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Donghae, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Donghae, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam" Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Hyukjae, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Hyukjae teringat minuman yang di berikan Hangeng semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Hyukjae menantang tatapan Donghae, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Donghae. "Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Hyukjae mengena di hati Donghae karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah. Dengan kasar, Donghae menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Hyukjae mengernyit. Tetapi Hyukjae menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Hyukjae, membuat tubuh Hyukjae terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Donghae melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.

Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Hyukjae merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Hyukjae terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi. Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Donghae, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu. Hyukjae mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Hyukjae melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Donghae di tubuhnya. Donghae boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Hyukjae wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Donghae. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri. Putus asa, Hyukjae duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Donghae, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Hangeng, yang selalu ada di sebelah Donghae setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya. Pikiran Hyukjae berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Hyukjae langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk. Hangeng muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Hyukjae langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan, "Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Hangeng mengernyit dan mendekat, "Ada apa nona?"

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Hyukjae meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan sepertinya Hangeng tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Hyukjae,

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Hangeng membantu Hyukjae berdiri dan memapah tubuh Hyukjae yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Hangeng membuka pintu kamar mandi, Hyukjae berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Hangeng langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi, Di wastafel, Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat, "Handuk… tolong….," gumam Hyukjae lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi.

Masih tanpa curiga, Hangeng melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Hyukjae melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi. Hangeng menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Hyukjae. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat,

Hyukjae yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Hangeng dari dalam, "Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Hangeng, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Donghae pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Donghae marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Hangeng makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Hangeng sempat membuat hati Hyukjae kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Hyukjae tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Donghae, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Hyukjae membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya Donghae beranggapan Hyukjae terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Hangeng masih terdengar ketika Hyukjae keluar, tetapi ketika Hyukjae menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Hyukjae melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Hyukjae mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Hyukjae melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Terlonjak kaget, Hyukjae membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Donghae. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuhmusuhnya. "Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Hangeng seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Donghae mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae dengan kasar lalu menyeret Hyukjae yang tidak bersedia.

Hyukjae meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Donghae tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Hyukjae dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Hyukjae mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya menyeret Hyukjae menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Hyukjae tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal Donghae berkumpul, dan Hangeng berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Donghae dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi. Hyukjae mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Hangeng dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Hyukjae ke depan dengan kasar, "Kau lihat Hangeng? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Hangeng hanya terdiam, menatap Donghae dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Hyukjae. Hingga Hyukjae mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Hyukjae," Donghae melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa disangka, Donghae menghantam Hangeng dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Hangeng mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Hyukjae terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Donghae menghajar Hangeng, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Donghae mundur satu langkah ketika Hangeng terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae, "Kau lihat itu Hyukjae? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!," Dengan kejam Donghae mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Hangeng.

Hyukjae berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Donghae yang terayun, mencegah Donghae menghabisi Hangeng, "Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik. Donghae terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Hyukjae, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Hyukjae.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Donghae mundur lagi dan Hyukjae merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Hangeng yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Hyukjae marah, frustrasi karena Donghae menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri. "Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Hyukjae berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluar!"

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Donghae mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Hyukjae merasa lengannya memar, "Mari kita keluar!"

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Hyukjae berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Donghae. Sepertinya kemarahan Donghae adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Donghae mendorong Hyukjae keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Hyukjae mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya. Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Hyukjae bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Donghae akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Donghae benar-benar mendesak tubuh Hyukjae sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Donghae di belakangnya, "Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Donghae sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Hyukjae berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa. "Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih," Donghae mendorong Hyukjae lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Hyukjae memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Donghae, "Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku" Lalu tubuh Hyukjae terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

 _Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah…._

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Hyukjae terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Hyukjae tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

 _Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati…._

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Hyukjae dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar. Hyukjae memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan.

Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Donghae. Apakah Donghae yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

 _ **To be continue**_

Area pojokan :

Halo semua! gimana chap inii... maaf Xiao belum bisa jawab reiew kalian chap kemarin ... sejujurnya Xiao bener-bener penasaran bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini.. silakan kritik Xiao jika ada pengeditan Xiao yang salah, Xiao sangat senang jika para pembaca sekalian aktif mmberikan tanggapannya... karena sejujurnya aja Xiao jadi ga pede ... views-nya 280-an tapi yang ngasih tanggapan hanya 15, Xiao bingung... bukan karena Xiao gila review, tapi tanggapan dari teman-teman Xiao butuhkan.. soalnya kata sahabat Xiao, Xiao ga seharusnya bikin remake novel ini... buat sendiri gitu.. jadi ga pede lagi u.u

tapi Xiao akan usaha-in sampai akhir, doa-in aja ya.. sekarang luang waktunya banyak ^^

jaa, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini :)  
**_

* * *

BAB 4

Donghaekeluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai. Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh.

Hangeng berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Donghae masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati, "Bagaimana dia?," tanya Donghae dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan…Anda sendiri Tuan Mikail, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu…"

Donghae melirik pada Hangeng dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah, "Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hangeng dengan mata menyala-nyala, "Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Donghae bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "Dan kau….Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Hangeng menatap Mikail, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Donghae menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Hangeng menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Donghae melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa, "Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Hangeng," suara Donghae dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Donghae membawa Hyukjae kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hyukjae beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Donghae dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Donghae, "Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Donghae.

Kurang ajar, batin Hyukjae dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya. Tetapi, apakah benar Donghaeyang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Donghae sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Donghae bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku." Hyukjae menatap Donghae geram, "Apa maksudmu?" Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Hyukjae bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Donghae tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Hyukjae menyadari maksud Donghae, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Hyukjae tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Donghae yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?', Hyukjae mulai panik ketika Donghae yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Donghae tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Hyukjae yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Hyukjae terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Hyukjae mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Donghae ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Hyukjae benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara Donghae merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

.

.

.

.

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Hyukjae melihat ketika Donghae melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Hyukjae, hingga napas mereka beradu, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi, "Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu," bibir Donghae merayap dan mendarat di bibir Hyukjae.

Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Hyukjae, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Hyukjae yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Hyukjae yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Hyukjae dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Donghae melepaskan bibirnya, napas Hyukjae terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?', Donghae berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Hyukjae, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku….," tangan Donghae merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Hyukjae, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku….," Jemari Donghae menyingkap rok Hyukjae dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "Di sini…. Yang paling panas"

Hyukjae menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Donghaeyang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Donghae melirik ke pergelangan tangan Hyukjae yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Hyukjae.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Hyukjae, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan lakukan ini, please…"

Mata Donghae sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Hyukjae, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Hyukjae," Donghae membuka kancing kemeja Hyukjae satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Hyukjae terbuka bebas untuknya, "Ini milikku,"

Donghae menyentuh payudara Hyukjae dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Hyukjae, "Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Donghae mengecup ujung payudara Hyukjae, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Hyukjae, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Hyukjae melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Donghaemenyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Hyukjae sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Hyukjae meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Donghae, tapi lengan Donghae yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Donghaemengikuti jemarinya. Hyukjae terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan!," teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Donghae menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Donghae yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Hyukjae melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Donghae di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar.

Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan. "Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Hyukjae, Milikku."

Donghae mencumbu pusat gairah Hyukjae menyatakan kepemilikannya. Dan ketika Donghae selesai bermain-main, Hyukjae sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-enga h dan tubuh membara. Donghae menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae.

Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae merasakan kejantanan Donghae yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Hyukjae inginkan. Donghae menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae merasakan tubuh Donghaeyang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Hyukjae," Donghae mengerang merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Hyukjae. Donghae ingin Hyukjae mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Donghae bergerak, Hyukjae mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Donghae.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Hyukjae dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Hyukjae. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sedetik kemudian, Donghae membawa Hyukjae melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dari Hyukjae yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Hyukjae, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Donghae mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, "Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Donghae bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Hyukjae yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya, "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Hyukjae. Donghae benar, Hyukjae tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

 _ **To be continue**_

Xiao's Note :

Masih belum bisa bales review yang kemarin.. maafkanlah Xiao ya teman-teman :)

Jaa, mind to review (again) ?


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini :)  
**_

* * *

BAB 5

Sudah hampir dua minggu Hyukjae dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Hyukjae dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Donghae .

Hyukjae sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Donghae tidak pernah mengunjungi Hyukjae lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Hyukjae mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Donghae tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Hyukjae berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Hyukjae di sini karena menganggap Hyukjae ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Donghae tidak membunuhnya sekalian? Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana.

Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Donghae yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Hyukjae hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Donghae dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Hyukjae melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Donghae akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Hyukjae untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Hyukjae bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Hangeng yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Hangeng.

Hyukjae tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Hangeng lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Hyukjae terlalu besar. Karena dialah Hangeng dihajar oleh Donghae, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Hangeng dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Hangeng, Hyukjae disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Donghae mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Hyukjae lolos.

Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Hyukjae memang tidak kenal dengan Hangeng, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Hyukjae."

Itu suara Donghae. Hyukjae terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Donghae-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Hyukjae yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Hyukjae yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Donghae yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan. Donghae melirik tangan Hyukjae yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Hyukjae baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Donghae, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai, "Ini Ryewook," gumam Donghae tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Donghae melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

.

.

.

.

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Ryewook bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin.

Sementara Hyukjae masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Ryewook…. Kalau Donghae menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Donghae. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Ryewook. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Hyukjae membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukannya Hyukjae, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Ryewook memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Hyukjae sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Ryewook sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Hyukjae menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Hyukjae terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya. Ryewook mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae, "Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Donghae sebelumnya," Ryewook meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Donghae sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi"

Hyukjae mendengus sinis, apakah Donghae juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Ryewook sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Hyukjae sambil terus bergumam, "Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Donghae tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Ryewook itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae sebelumnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini, Tuan Donghae menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini."

Ryewook berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Donghae memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Hyukjae menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Ryewook, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Ryewook, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya. Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Hyukjae, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Donghae ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Ryewook, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Ryewook sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Hyukjae dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Donghae telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka!

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Donghae puas. Hyukjae bukan kekasih Donghae dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Donghae harus menyadari itu

.

.

.

.

Donghae masuk dan Hyukjae menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Donghae mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang pendek diatur sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Hyukjae merasakan Donghae tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Hyukjae yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya. Tetapi kemudian mata Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu.

Mata Donghae menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana, "Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?," desis Donghae pelan. Hyukjae mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Donghae. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita _post power sindrome_ sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Hyukjae menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Donghae sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran. Hyukjae melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Hyukjae sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Donghae atas dirinya. "Aku tidak mau memakainya," Hyukjae berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Donghae melangkah maju dan otomatis Hyukjae melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Donghae. Apakah Donghae akan melaksanakan ancamannya?

Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Hyukjae tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Donghae tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Donghae tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Hyukjae! Hyukjae mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hyukjae, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Donghae mulai mendesis marah. Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Hyukjae yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Donghae memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Hyukjae meluap lagi kepada Donghae, dorongan untuk menantang Donghae amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Donghae lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Hyukjae," kali ini Donghae melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar. Hyukjae langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Donghae, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut, "Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!', teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Donghae bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah, "Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu," Donghae tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Hyukjae melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Hyukjae melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Donghae yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Hyukjae melupakan perasaan frustasi atas pemaksaan Donghae dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

Donghae mengamati Hyukjae sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Hyukjae tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Donghae, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae terpana ketika Donghae merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Donghae akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?," gumam Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Donghae meraih Hyukjae, mencengkeram punggung Hyukjae merapat ke arahnya. Hyukjae mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya "Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Donghae terasa dekat dengan bibir Hyukjae, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Donghae menunduk dan sejenak Hyukjae merasa pasti bahwa Donghae hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu, "Ryewook!," suara Donghae sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Ryewook terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Hyukjae yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Hyukjae dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan.

Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Hyukjae juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Hyukjae. "Bereskan dia," Donghae tidak menatap Hyukjae lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Donghae seperti itu", Ryewook bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Hyukjae. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Hyukjae yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Ryewook akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Ryewook membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Donghae. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Hyukjae dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Ryewook meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Hyukjae di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi." Hyukjae tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Donghae.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Hyukjae mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Hyukjae cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini. "Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Ryewook meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Donghae menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai".

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Hyukjae menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Hyukjae merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Hyukjae mencari-cari Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Hyukjae berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur.

Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Donghae dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Hyukjae harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Donghae yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Hyukjae mendengarnya. Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Hyukjae dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah, "Aku mendengar Donghae mengajaknya tinggal bersama, bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Donghae tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Donghae sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Donghae selalu luar biasa cantiknya. Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Donghae dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Donghae, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Donghae pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Donghae pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya"

Pipi Hyukjae memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Hyukjae, desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Donghae terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Hyukjae hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Donghae berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Hyukjae makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Donghae mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Hyukjae menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi khas yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Donghae tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Hyukjae, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya, "Kau cantik sekali sayang", Donghae meraih Hyukjae, merangkul pinggang Hyukjae dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Hyukjae mesra, "Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah", Donghae mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu.

Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Hyukjae menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Donghae. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Donghae terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Hyukjae, senyumnya langsung hilang, "Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin.

Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hyukjae, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Donghae tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Hyukjae menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Hyukjae mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan, perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Hyukjae membatin dalam hatinya.

"Lee Donghae, kekasihmu", Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Donghae, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups", perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Hyukjae membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia, ralat Hyukjae. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Hyukjae mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Sungmin" Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Hyukjae membalas uluran tangan Sungmin dan ikut tersenyum lebar, "Hyukjae", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain, "Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu"

Hyukjae mengernyit, "Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Sungmin tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?", Hyukjae menatap Sungmin penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Lee Donghae, pengusaha muda paling dingin di Korea Selatan,mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Sungmin mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Donghae dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun -selain pelayan -yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Donghae lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan pria paling diminati di Korea Selatan."

Hyukjae tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hyukjae bukan kekasih Donghae, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Donghae, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Donghae.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Donghae?" Spontan Sungmin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Sungmin tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Hyukjae memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Donghae. Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Donghae yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Sungmin memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Hyukjae, dan dahinya berkerut, "Kenapa Hyukjae? Kau sakit?" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Sungmin bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Hyukjae berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Donghae ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini" Sungmin mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Hyukjae, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Hyukjae? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menoleh dan terpesona menatap lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata sehitam langit malam. Sungmin rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Hyukjae pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Kyuhyun", Sungmin bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Suami Sungmin tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Hyukjae berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Kyuhyun, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Kyuhyun menghentikan protes Sungmin dan menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Sungmin, pipi Hyukjae pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Kyuhyun kepada isterinya. Sungmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Hyukjae.

"Ini, kenalkan, Hyukjae", gumam Sungmin lembut. Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Kyuhyun menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Hyukjae merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata hitam itu.

"Hyukjae yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Hyukjae penuh permintaan maaf, "Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki", gumamnya pada Hyukjae, meminta pengertian.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Kyuhyun sepertinya rekan bisnis Donghae. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Sungmin.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Kyuhyun mengangguk pada Hyukjae, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya. "Tunggu sebentar", Sungmin mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Hyukjae, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku", Sungmin mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas, Mata Kyuhyun terbuka, menatap Sungmin penuh ingin tahu,

"Siapa sayang?"

"Hyukjae, kekasih Donghae." Kyuhyun tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Lee Donghae. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Kyuhyun mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Sungmin, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu, "Yah... Donghae terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Hyukjae", Sungmin mengingat permohonan Hyukjae tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Donghae menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Donghae? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Hyukjae tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sungmin, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, menggoda bibir Sungmin dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Sungmin tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Kyuhyun selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Xiao's Note:

Maaf karena Xiao baru update hari ini, ini saja ngeditnya kebut-kebutan. Xiao harap pengertiannya ya, maaf juga Xiao ga bisa bales review teman-teman semua. tapi semuanya Xiao baca kok...

Jaa, review again?


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 6

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Kyuhyun duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Donghae yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Donghae bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun tidak akrab dengan Donghae, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Donghae cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Hyukjae kepada Donghae. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Sungmin yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Kyuhyun berdehem, menarik perhatian Donghae dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius, "Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Donghae langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada, "Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Donghae tidak bisa menipu Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Donghae…

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Kyuhyun berusaha memancing Donghae dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Donghae menyipit dan menatapnya curiga. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lurus-lurus, "Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu"

Bibir Donghae mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri, "Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Kyuhyun, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Donghae melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu. Kyuhyun duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Donghae menghilang di baliknya. Tingkah Donghae mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Kyuhyun. Donghae mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Hyukjae tidak menyangka kalau Donghae-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Hyukjae bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Donghae memasuki mobilnya di terasbawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Hyukjae dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Donghae melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae langsung mengkerut takut. Sungmin mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun mengatakannya kepada Donghae.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Hyukjae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikankeberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Donghae, "Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Sungmin untuk menyelamatkanku," Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Donghae.

Donghae menggeram marah, matanya menyala, "Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Sungmin untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Donghae mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Hyukjae, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Hyukjae memucat. Apakah Donghae benar-benar akan melukai Sungmin? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Sungmin dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Sungmin adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Donghae akan melukai Sungmin, maka Hyukjae tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu" Donghae menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Hyukjae dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, "Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Donghae melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Hyukjae langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!," Hyukjae tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Donghae sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Hyukjae itu, "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku inginmemaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Hyukjae menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik, "Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Donghae melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Hyukjae. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Donghae tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Hyukjae, "Dan kau ikut denganku"

Wajah Hyukjae memucat dan menatap Donghae dengan marah. "Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Donghae menyelesaikan kalimat Hyukjae dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Hyukjae, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Hyukjae menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Donghae, Hyukjae maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Donghae. Tetapi Donghae cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Hyukjae, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Hyukjae di belakang punggungnya, "Tidak semudah itu Hyukjae, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Hyukjae, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Hyukjae dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya" Donghae mendorong Hyukjae masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

.

.

.

.

Donghae merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Hyukjae, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Donghae ingin Hyukjae tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Donghae mengernyit melihat ekspresi Hyukjae. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Donghae sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya. Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Hyukjae menolak untuk melihatnya, Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Hyukjae sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Donghae mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Hyukjae, membuat muka Hyukjae merah padam, "Hati-hati Hyukjae, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Hyukjae mengerjap, "Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Donghae, "Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?" Pipi Hyukjae makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Donghae yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Donghae mengikuti arah tatapan Hyukjae dan tersenyum, "Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain" Hyukjae menatap marah ke mata Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh, "Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Donghae melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Hyukjae langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang… Hyukjae terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Donghae yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Hyukjae yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Hyukjae yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Donghae. Donghae berani bertaruh bahwa Hyukjae sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Donghae yang sedang lengah,

"Hyukjae," suara Donghae terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Hyukjae lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Hyukjae terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Donghae yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Hyukjae di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Donghae. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Donghae, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Donghae yang sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?," Hyukjae bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Donghae mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Donghae yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Donghae menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Hyukjae yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

Dia ingin merenggut tangan Hyukjae itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Donghae ingin membuat Hyukjae menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Donghae bisa membuat Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan. Lee Donghae tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya. Donghae memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Hyukjae pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Donghae melirik kepada Hyukjae, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Hyukjae masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Hyukjae adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Hyukjae begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Donghae menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Hyukjae, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

.

.

.

.

Donghae memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Hangeng yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?" Hangeng mengangkat bahunya, "Tuan Jun Seok memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Donghae tersenyum, membayangkan muka Kang Jun Seok saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah. "Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Hangeng menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Jun Seok sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Hangeng menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli, "Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya" Kang Jun Seok adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Donghae. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Donghae dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Donghae tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Donghae.

Donghae sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Jun Seoky, karena Jun Seok punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jun Seok pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya.

Donghae, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada. Suatu saat, ketika Jun Seok sudah terasa sangat menggangguseperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Donghae sendiriyang akan membereskannya.

Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Donghae yang kejam membuat Jun Seok sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Donghae ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Jun Seok, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

Nanti. Gumam Donghae dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Hangeng, "Dia sudah siap?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ryewook sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu,"

Hangeng membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Ketika didandani oleh Ryewook, Hyukjae sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Hangeng mengantar Ryewook ke

kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya, "Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Ryewook bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Donghae hanya mandi. Setelah Hyukjae selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Donghae meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Hyukjae – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Donghae benar-benar terangsang. Hyukjae tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Donghae sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Hyukjae ingin Donghae melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Donghae yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Donghae memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Hyukjae hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Ryewook terdengar puas, mengembalikan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Hyukjae sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Ryewook, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana. Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas.

Ryewook memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini. "Tuan Donghae akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Ryewook mengernyit ketika melihat Hyukjae tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka,"

Ryewook memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama pemuda yang paling diminati." Pemuda paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Hyukjae memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Donghae hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Hangeng masuk, "Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Hyukjae, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan Donghae sudah menunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Donghae berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Hyukjae tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Donghae adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?," akhirnya Hyukjae memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya. Donghae menoleh sedikit dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan malas, "Aku lapar"

Hyukjae mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu, "Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Hyukjae dengar dari obrolan para pelayan. "Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Hyukjae membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Hyukjae menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Donghae yang vulgar itu. "Hyukjae," Donghae mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Donghae menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Hyukjae, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

" Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Donghae jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Hyukjae keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Donghae sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Kang Jun Seok sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang, " _Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang._ "

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

" _Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Lee Donghae_ ."

Telephone ditutup, dan Jun Seok terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Lee Donghae, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Jun Seok didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Donghae. Entah kenapa Donghae diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Jun Seok dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar.

Lee Donghae harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Xiao's Note :

Halo, semuanya sudah seminggu lebih dari update terakhir ne? maaf baru sempat sekarang, sibuk karena uts.. belum lagi baperan mengingat tanggal 13 dan 15 ini angka keramat buat kita semua T.T

oh ya disini Xiao mau ngomongin masalah ni cerita remake, Xiao mengaku, _meremake cerita ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kakak Santhy Agatha yang memiliki hak paten sama cerita ini, Xiao juga udah ngajak para teman-teman sekalian untuk membaca novel aslinya.. tapi kalo emang sekiranya cerita remake yang ga resmi ini mengganggu... Xiao siap buat **menghapus cerita ini**..._

Xiao udah dari awal nulis, bakal menghapus cerita ini sekiranya jika mengganggu teman-teman yang lain...

jadi ga keberatan kan kalo cerita remake ini tiba-tiba hilang, teman-teman?

jaa, see you then...

(maaf ya ga bisa bales review teman-teman atu-atu ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 7

Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan. Donghae tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Hyukjae melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Donghae berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Hyukjae, ayah Donghae adalah orang Korea dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Donghae lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Hyukjae cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Donghae.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Donghae menarikkan kursi untuk Hyukjae dan duduk di depan Hyukjae, "Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Donghae menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Hyukjae terdiam menatap Donghae. Orangtua Donghae juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Donghae itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya. Seorang pelayan datang dan Donghae memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Hyukjae terpesona dengan tampilannya, Donghae menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah _L'imperial de saumon marine_ yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap.

Ditemani dengan _Creme,_ potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti _Baggue_. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Hyukjae menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan _crème_ itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Donghae menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Donghae luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae memesan anggur _Chardonnay_ sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Hyukjae sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Hyukjae dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Donghae mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni _Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure_ , hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Hyukjae terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini.

Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Donghae tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai. Hyukjae ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Donghae berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Hyukjae sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Donghae yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Donghae tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Donghae bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah _crème brûlée_ , hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Donghae, Hyukjae waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik" Hyukjae tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Donghae.

Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Donghae tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Donghae sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram, "Lupakan saja!," dengan marah Donghae melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Hangeng!"

Dengan cepat Hangeng menyiapkan mobil Donghae, dan Hyukjae mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Donghae selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jackal , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Donghae…. Kabel itu akan putus.

Jackal terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Jun Seok yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Donghae tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Hyukjae mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Donghae selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Hyukjae mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Hyukjae mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Hyukjae!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Hyukjae membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Donghae, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Donghae melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Hyukjae tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia?," Donghae menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut, Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Hyukjae menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!," sekali lagi Donghae bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Dokter Kang Min, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Donghae yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dia menghampiri Donghae dan mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Donghae, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…."

"Cari darah itu…Hangeng!," Donghae berteriak memanggil Hangeng, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Hyukjae, apa golongan darahnya?"

"O," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu. Donghae tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga O"

"Tuan Donghae, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Hangeng menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Hangeng. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya marah, "Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau…," Donghae terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Hyukjae yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Hyukjae yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Hyukjae berangsur membaik. Kali ini barulah Donghae merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Hangeng yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Kang Jun Seok," Donghae menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Hangeng memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Donghae pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Hangeng bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Donghae terdengar mengerikan dan Hangeng tahu Donghae sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Jun Seok berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Donghae sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Hangeng tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan," Hangeng tiba-tiba teringat Donghae hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?"

"Kang Jun Seok tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Jackal."

Jackal. Donghae pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jackal adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jackal karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Jackal terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Kang Jun Seok dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Hyukjae, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah."Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Hyukjae mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Hyukjae dan tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Kang Min, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Hyukjae berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Donghae dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae?," Hyukjae bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Donghae yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Donghae terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Hyukjae malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Hyukjae menoleh dan melihat Donghae berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Donghae. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Hyukjae menyumpah dalam hati.

''Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?," Donghae mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Kang Min yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Hyukjae. Senyum di wajah Dokter Kang Min tak pernah pudar hingga Hyukjae menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Donghae," ekspresi Dokter Kang Min berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Donghae membicarakan Hyukjae seolah-olah Hyukjae tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dokter Kang Min tampak menghitung, "Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Donghae tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Hyukjae berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Hyukjae. Jun Seok masih dalam pengejaran dan Jackal berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Donghae harus menjaga Hyukjae dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Kang Min mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae, "Baiklah Hyukjae, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Hyukjae terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Kang Min pergi.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan mencibir, "Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Donghae benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Hyukjae benar-benar marah kepada Donghae, lelaki itu benarbenar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Donghae duduk di kursi sebelah Hyukjae dan menatap lurus, "Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Lee Donghae "

"Hentikan!", Hyukjae menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Donghae yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Donghae langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Hyukjae, "Hyukjae? Kau kenapa? Hyukjae...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku Cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Donghae membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Hyukjae, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Hyukjae di ranjang. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?" Hyukjae menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat. Apakah Donghae benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Hyukjae kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Donghae benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Donghae, tubuh Hyukjae sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka.

Malam itu, Donghae jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Hyukjae sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Donghae menghela napas, "Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang." Dan kemudian Donghae pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Hyukjae kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya, "Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?", Hangeng muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Donghae hanya bersandar di pintu.

Donghae menoleh, menatap Hangeng dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan" Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Donghae juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Donghae menyentakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Hyukjae yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya" Donghae lalu melangkah pergi, dan Hangeng tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Donghae. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya

.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Kang Min menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Hyukjae, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Hyukjae mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Kang Min, "Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?" Mau tak mau Hyukjae tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Kang Min, "Terima kasih dokter" Dokter Kang Min menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku cuma tidak menyangka perempuan seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Donghae"

Tertegun Hyukjae mendengar perkataan Dokter Kang Min itu, "Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Kang Min memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Ah maafkan aku Hyukjae, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Donghae"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Donghae di ruang gawat darurat kemarin", Dokter Kang Min terkekeh Hyukjae mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Donghae di ruang gawat darurat kemarin? Dokter Kang Min sepertinya tahu bahwa Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu"

Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Donghae adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Hyukjae memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Kang Min kepadanya, "Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu" Ketika Hyukjae menatap Dokter Kang Min dengan bingung, Dokter Kang Min mendesah, "hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Donghae yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Donghae juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee Donghae. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Hyukjae tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Donghae sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Kang Min menghela napas melihat Hyukjae termenung, "Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat" Ketika Dokter Kang Min sudah sampai di pintu, Hyukjae memanggilnya, "Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Kang Min berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa Hyukjae? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Kang Min tersenyum, "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik". Ketika Dokter Kang Min pergi, Hyukjae tercenung. Cerita Dokter Kang Min tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Donghae sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Hyukjae teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Donghae yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Donghae karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Hyukjae takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Donghae, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Donghae, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Hyukjae hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Kang Min menolongnya? Jika Hyukjae meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Kang Min mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Kang Min menganggap Hyukjae adalah kekasih Donghae, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah Dokter Kang Min jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Kang Min malah melaporkannya pada Donghae, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Donghae. Malam itu Hyukjae tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Donghae terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Hyukjae dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Hyukjae bisa melarikan diri.

Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : "Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Hyukjae..."

.

.

.

.

Hangeng melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Donghae, "Kami berhasil menangkap Jun Seok"

Donghae yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Hangeng mengangguk, "Hidup-hidup"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Donghae. Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Jun Seok, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Donghae... Dan pelacurnya. Jackal tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya.

Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jackal akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **Maaf karena Xiao baru update sekarang :D**_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila Xiao sudah mersa ga mampu, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 7

Donghae masuk ke kamar perawatan Hyukjae tengah malam. Saat itu Hyukjae sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Donghae berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Hyukjae... Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Donghae sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Hyukjae. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. Donghae mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Hyukjae mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Lee Donghae .

Donghae sedang melumat bibir Hyukjae, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Hyukjae, menyadari bahwa Hyukjae sudah terbangun, Dengan lembut Donghae menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Hyukjae, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Donghae Lee di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Hyukjae berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Donghae yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati.

Hyukjae setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Donghae dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Donghae langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Hyukjae di pipinya. Hyukjae langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Donghae dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Donghae dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Donghae dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Hyukjae dan meletakkannya di pipinya. "Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Donghae penuh gairah.

Hyukjae tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Donghae, Hyukjae menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Donghae, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana. Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Donghae, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Donghae menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Hyukjae, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat.

Tangan Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyukjae, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap, "Sentuh aku Sayang", bisiknya parau. Wajah Hyukjae memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Donghae membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Hyukjae meremas kejantanan itu dan Donghae mengerang, perasaan bahwa Donghae benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Hyukjae merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami. Jemari Hyukjae bereksplorasi di tubuh Donghae, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Hyukjae dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Donghae mengangkat kepala Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Hyukjae dibaringkan dengan Donghae berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Hyukjae, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Hyukjae membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah. Hyukjae merasakan jemari Donghae mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Hyukjae, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Hyukjae menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Donghae menyentuh kewanitaannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Hyukjae terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya. Donghae sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Hyukjae merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah...", napas Donghae yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Donghae mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..." Hyukjae menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Donghae ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Hyukjae yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Donghae menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Donghae menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae. Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Hyukjae mencengkeram punggung Donghae yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Donghae berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Hyukjae bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Donghae menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Hyukjae dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Hyukjae sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak -sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya-desah Hyukjae dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Donghae di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Hyukjae baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Donghae yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Donghae benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Hyukjae mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Hyukjae amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Donghae. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?, Hyukjae memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Hyukjae telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Donghae yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Donghae, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih", Suara itu membuat Hyukjae terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Kang Min berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Kang Min yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Hyukjae ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Heii", dokter Kang Min mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Hyukjae, "Kenapa Hyukjae? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu, "Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Kang Min duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Donghae.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya"

Hyukjae menatap Dokter Kang Min tajam, "Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Hyukjae penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Kang Min terpana kaget, "Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Hyukjae, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Donghae, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Donghae.

Dokter Kang Min mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Kang Min menatap Hyukjae tak percaya, "Wow..., tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Hyukjae menatap Dokter Kang Min penuh tekad, "Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Donghae, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Kang Min tercenung mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae, "Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit", lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Donghae memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan", dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Kang Min menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Hyukjae, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Donghae yang jahat"

.

.

.

.

Donghae masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Kang Min pergi, dan Hyukjae senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Donghae mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Kang Min tadi, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Hyukjae menatap Donghae, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Hyukjae memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan urusanmu"

"Hyukjae", Donghae memanggil nama Hyukjae dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?", sela Hyukjae marah dengan tatapan berapi-api. Donghae membalas tatapan Hyukjae tak kalah tajam, "Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jackal sedang mengincar kita berdua"

Jackal, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Hyukjae mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. "Jackal adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku", Donghae melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Jun Seok habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jackal... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang, orang bernama Jackal ini terdengar begitu mengerikan... "Kau tidak aman di sini Hyukjae", Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Jackal, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Hangeng.

Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman", Dengan tercenung Donghae mengawasi Hyukjae, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini"

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Hyukjae panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu! Dengan impulsif Hyukjae memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan, "Kenapa Hyukjae?", Donghae langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku...", Hyukjae mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!", Donghae memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Kang Min yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas, "Ada apa Tuan Donghae?"

"Dia kesakitan!", suara Donghae meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Kang Min menangkap isyarat mata Hyukjae dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Donghae, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Donghae tercenung dan menatap Hyukjae frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin

Dan Hyukjae mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Hyukjae oleh Dokter Kang Min, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat. Ketika Hyukjae menyadari Dokter Kang Min memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Kang Min memberi isyarat, menyuruh Hyukjae menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik. Yang tidak disangka Hyukjae, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Hyukjae, Dokter Kang Min tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Dokter Kang Min menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang, "Kau bisa bangun?", Tanya dokter Kang Min cepat. Hyukjae masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Kang Min, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Kang Min sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi", Dokter Kang Min langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai. Detik itu juga Hyukjae sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Kang Min untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Hyukjae mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu. Setelah semua beres, Hyukjae memanggil Dokter Kang Min yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan", gumam Dokter Kang Min ketika Hyukjae sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya, "Ayo"

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Kang Min membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Donghae di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Kang Min mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Kang Min menutupi Hyukjae sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Hyukjae menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang. Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Hyukjae menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Kang Min mengajak Hyukjae setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Donghae yang duduk di sofa, "Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai" Donghae mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu, "Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Hangeng melirik berkas itu. "Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu" Donghae mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang. "Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Hyukjae, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Donghae meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Hangeng. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Donghae masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Donghae, Hyukjae melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

halo, ini chap 8-nya..

well, xiao mau ngomongin masalah flamer nih... kalo kalian mau ngamuk sama saya sih silahkan, saya ga akan terpengaruh... Jadi maaf banget cerita ini ga bisa dihapus, karena yang suka nih cerita lebih banyak dari kalian yang ngeflame saya... sorry guys :)

jaa, mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini :)**_

* * *

BAB 9

Dokter Kang Min mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Hyukjae yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Kang Min penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Dokter Kang Min menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Donghae tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Hyukjae mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Hyukjae di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Hyukjae berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Donghae, "Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?," suara Donghae terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Hangeng sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Hyukjae.

Tetapi karena Dokter Kang Min tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Kang Min adalah Jackal yang ditakuti itu?

Donghae masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Hyukjae melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Perempuan itu sekarang ada di tangan Jackal.

Hangeng datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Donghae, "Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Donghae, profil Dokter Kang Min sangat mirip dengan profil Jackal. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat," Donghae menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Hyukjae, sebelum terlambat," Donghae memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Hyukjae harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Hyukjae berada di tangan Jackal yang sangat kejam. Donghae akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Kang Min mengguncang bahu Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Kang Min turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Hyukjae turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Kang Min membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Hyukjae mengernyit dan bertanya, "Ini rumah Dokter Kang Min?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng, "Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Donghae pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu"

Hyukjae menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali, "Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang."

Dokter Kang Min melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Hyukjae mengikutinya. Kamar untuk Hyukjae adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menguap dan Dokter Kang Min terkekeh, 'Tidurlah Hyukjae, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar".

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Donghae" Dokter Kang Min melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang, "Tidak apa-apa Hyukjae, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini,"

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Hyukjae turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum…. Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Hyukjae dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Hyukjae membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Donghae sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Donghae yang sedang bersama Hyukjae. Dan melihat ekspresi Donghae di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Hyukjae terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Kang Min yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Hangeng datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Donghae yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya. Donghae langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Hyukjae, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

.

.

.

Mata Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Hyukjae diikat di sebuah kursi dan Hyukjae sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Kang Min memainkan pisau itu di dekat Hyukjae, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan. "Karena itulah aku dipanggil Jackal," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Hyukjae, "Yah kenalkan, akulah Jackal yang kalian cari-cari itu"

Hyukjae mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Donghae.

Dokter Kang Min tertawa melihat usaha Hyukjae yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Hyukjae ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Hyukjae, "Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Kang Min memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Hyukjae, "Aku ragu apakah Donghae masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Hyukjae membuat mata Hyukjae terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Kang Min menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Donghae!

"Aku bukan pelacur Donghae!," dengan Lantang Hyukjae meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Kang Min,

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Donghae dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Dokter Kang Min tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini…. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah….," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Hyukjae

"Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Donghae, pasti aku akan puas sekali…. Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Donghae dengan tanganku sendiri," Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Kang Min mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Hyukjae merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Hangeng dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Donghae mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Kang Min sudah melukai Hyukjae dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jackal," suara Donghae dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Hyukjae, dia tidak ingin Hyukjae terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Kang Min membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Donghae berdiri di ruangan itu, "Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Kang Min mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Donghae, "Kau lihat Donghae, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Donghae marah. Tawa Dokter Kang Min membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Kang Min bergerak ke sebelah Hyukjae dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya,

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu".

Hyukjae terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Donghae, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu,"

Dokter Kang Min menatap Donghae dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di

leher Hyukjae, "Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu…dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu," Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Kang Min mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Donghae sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Hyukjae.

Sekali lagi, Donghae menyelamatkan Hyukjae dari kematian. Dokter Kang Min tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Donghae yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Donghae, tetapi Donghae menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu…," Donghae menerjang dokter Kang Min ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Kang Min, Jackal itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Donghae terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Hyukjae menghentikannya.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Donghae teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Hyukjae, pada saat itulah, Dokter Kang Min yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Donghae tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Donghae

dan…DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Kang Min ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Donghae menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Kang Min ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Hangeng yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Donghae memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Hyukjae, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Hyukjae, dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Hyukjae berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya….

Aduh!

Hyukjae merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arahlengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Hyukjae akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Hyukjae terduduk, Donghae telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Donghae? Karena dia melayani Donghae dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Hyukjae memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Donghae, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Hyukjae masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Hyukjae menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Donghae. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Hyukjae menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Donghae yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Donghae memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Hyukjae, dia memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan baik... Apakah dia memang menganggap Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Hyukjae memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Donghae murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Hyukjae merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Hyukjae merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Donghae... Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini.

Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya. "Jangan menangis".

Hyukjae terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya. Dengan kasar Hyukjae menghapus air matanya dan menatap Donghae marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!," serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Donghae tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?," kali ini Hyukjae berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Hyukjae?," Donghae mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Hyukjae dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Hyukjae melihat, telapak tangan Donghae di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Hyukjae tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!," Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Hyukjae lurus-lurus, "Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?", Donghae menunduk dan mengamati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Donghae, "Hyukjae", Donghae memanggil Hyukjae dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Hyukjae akhirnya mau menatap matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Hyukjae ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu".

Donghae terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh", Donghae menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Hyukjae, "Maafkan aku".

Hyukjae tertegun karena permintaan maaf Donghae, dia menatap Donghae dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini", lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu"

Hyukjae mendengus, "Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku", Donghae menatap Hyukjae lurus-lurus, "Kau adalah kelemahanku"

Pipi Hyukjae memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Donghae. Tetapi karena cara Donghae mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Donghae mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Donghae tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengajamengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untukmempengaruhi Hyukjae.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohonpadamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Donghae mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Hyukjae langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Donghae dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Donghae, memperhatikan reaksi Hyukjae, "Kau seharusnya takut Hyukjae, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini"

.

.

.

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu.

Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Hangeng masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Hyukjae belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Hyukjae berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Hyukjae berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Hyukjae memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Donghae rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Donghae mengejutkan Hyukjae, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Donghae duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Hyukjae mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Hyukjae tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Donghae menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Hyukjae merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Donghae terasa begitu menggoda, Hyukjae tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Donghae mengangkat alis melihat Hyukjae nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Hyukjae," lelaki itu mengulang lagi kata-katanya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae curiga, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Donghae dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Hyukjae, dia ingin Hyukjae terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Donghae terasa menyinggung Hyukjae, jangan-jangan Donghae bahkan menyangka Hyukjae ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Donghae untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Hyukjae menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Donghae.

Hyukjae sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana. Donghae tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Hyukjae di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Hyukjae yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?," Hyukjae akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Donghae sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Hyukjae mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan purapura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Donghae dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Hyukjae memerah mendengar perkataan Donghae itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Takut, Hyukjae?," Donghae bergumam dengan nada mencemooh,

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa"

Oh Ya! Tatapan Donghae kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Hyukjae merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri. "Aku akan keluar dari sini"

'Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!," Hyukjae setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Donghae mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae," suara Donghae mengagetkan Hyukjae yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Donghae dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Hyukjae tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?," Donghae mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Hyukjae yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Hyukjae dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Hyukjae hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Donghae mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Hyukjae menoleh lagi dan menatap Donghae dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke," Tatapan Donghae kepada Hyukjae terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Hyukjae, "Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?," Hyukjae mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Donghae. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Silahkan klik tombol next, update dua chapter soalnya... :D


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 10

Hyukjae tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Donghae bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Hyukjae tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Donghae kalau dia mengikuti Donghae untuk berbicara dengannya.

Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Donghae, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Donghae. "Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini".

Api menyala di mata Donghae, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri, "Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Donghae, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Hyukjae tidak yakin kalau Donghae akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" , suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Hyukjae. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Donghae duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?," Hyukjae berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Donghae, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Hyukjae berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Donghae. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan di sebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Hyukjae melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Donghae selama menunggunya.

Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Hyukjae mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Donghae sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Donghae?"

Donghae mendengus dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Hyukjae mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Donghae bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae, "Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Hyukjae, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau … melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?,"

Donghae menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Hyukjae. "Apakah kau mabuk Donghae?," Hyukjae melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Hyukjae ingin melarikan diri dari Donghae. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Donghae Lee tidak pernah mabuk," Donghae melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap-endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Hyukjae"

Hyukjae tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Donghae kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Hyukjae langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Donghae sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Donghae mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Hyukjae bisa merasakan kejantanan Donghae yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Donghae sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Hyukjae ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Hyukjae mulai terengah-engah. "Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Donghae berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Hyukjae menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Hyukjae terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Donghae begitu kuatnya, "Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Donghae Lee?," Hyukjae berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan wanita dari pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Hyukjae rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Donghae kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae, "Sialan kau dasar perempuan!," Donghae berbisik marah di telinga Hyukjae dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Hyukjae berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Donghae ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Hyukjae semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Donghae.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Donghae luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Donghae sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Hangeng dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan.

Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi. Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Hangeng masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Donghae, "Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Hyukjae sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Hyukjae lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Hangeng!," Donghae menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!" Hangeng mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Donghae berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Hyukjae. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Hyukjae, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Hyukjae ada di kamar.

Ryewook ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Hyukjae, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Ryewook langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Donghae masuk dengan wajah muram. "Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Donghae Lee bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?" Hyukjae menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!" Hyukjae mengernyit marah,

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Donghae yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Donghae? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Donghae kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Donghae tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"

Hyukjae melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Hyukjae penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!," Hyukjae berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Donghae terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Donghae melumat seluruh bibir Hyukjae, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Hyukjae, bertautan dengan lidah Hyukjae dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Hyukjae, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Hyukjae tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Hyukjae terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Donghae yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Hyukjae melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae, "Hyukjae.. sudah siap untukku" mata Donghae menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Hyukjae keras.

Donghae menyipitkan mata, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan menuduh, "Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku"

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Donghae berperilaku lembut. Oh, Hyukjae pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku", Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu"

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Donghae mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke"

Dan ketika Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, Donghae sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Donghae atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa?

Hyukjae tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Donghae seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Donghae yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Donghae dengan penuh harga diri.

.

.

Donghae berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Hyukjae di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Donghae menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Donghae seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Hyukjae terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Hyukjae berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Hyukjae tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Donghae menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Donghae menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Hyukjae melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Donghae mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Hyukjae di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Donghae menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Hyukjae malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja –

Dan Donghae sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Donghae melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Hyukjae sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Hyukjae mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "Ada apa Donghae?"

Donghae terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!," tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," teriaknya marah.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?" Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena…. Donghae berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan, "Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Donghae melangkah keluar dari kamar Hyukjae, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Hyukjae, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Hyukjae masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Hyukjae tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Hyukjae menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Ryewook, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Hyukjae, "Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?," tanya Hyukjae ingin tahu.

Ryewook melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum, "Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Donghae yang terbaru," jawab Ryewook datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Donghae Lee yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Donghae, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telahbercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu"

Pipi Hyukjae merah padam, tetapi Ryewook sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Hyukjae sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Hyukjae?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Hyukjae semakin merah padam.

.

.

.

"Nona Hyukjae?", Hangeng masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Hyukjae mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?", suara Hyukjae tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Donghae membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Donghae ingin bertemu anda", Bagus. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Hangeng, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Hangeng membawa Hyukjae ke kamar Donghae, "Di kamar ini?"

Hangeng mengangguk, dan entah Hyukjae salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Donghae.

"Ya Nona, tuan Donghae ingin menemui anda di kamar ini" Sejenak Hyukjae ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Hyukjae sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Donghae menantangnya dan Hyukjae tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah", Hyukjae menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Hangeng membukakan pintu untuknya, Dia langsung berhadapan Donghae yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Hangeng menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang, "Selamat malam Hyukjae", Donghae tersenyum tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh lima….", senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Donghae terdiam dan Hyukjae menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu, "Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Donghae begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam. Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya?

Hyukjae ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Donghae tampak berbeda, dia

tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Hyukjae berpikir bahwa Donghae mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Hyukjae mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Donghae.

Hyukjae mengamati Donghae lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Donghae begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Hyukjae tidak suka, dia lebih suka Donghae yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Donghae yang seperti Donghae yang meledak-ledak Hyukjae bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Donghae yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Donghae mengamati reaksi Hyukjae melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Hyukjae. Mulai malam ini," Donghae mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Hyukjae, Donghae bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya? Apakah Donghae ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Donghae tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Hyukjae? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Hyukjae" desis Donghae tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Hyukjae tertegun. Apakah Donghae benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Donghae Lee dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Hyukjae ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Hyukjae yakin Donghae tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Donghae akan membiarkan Hyukjae mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Hyukjae menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Hyukjae menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Donghae, "Apa Hyukjae? Aku tidak mendengar" Donghae sengaja dan Hyukjae menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kau, aku memilih kau"

Senyum di bibir Donghae adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Hyukjae melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Hyukjae dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Well, maaf baru update sekarang.. dikarenakan ulangan semester dan tidak adanya modem.. menghambat pempublish-annya..

 _Hope you like it^^ and mind to review?_


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 11

Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok Hyukjae dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Hyukjae langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Hyukjae sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Hyukjae menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah," Donghae menangkup buah payudara Hyukjae di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Hyukjae hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Hyukjae dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Donghae menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Hyukjae merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Donghae mau memasukinya.

Dan Donghae sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Hyukjae mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata. "Tenang sayangku," Donghae mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Hyukjae yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan meuaskanmu sebentar lagi"

Donghae menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Hyukjae dengan kasar. Hyukjae sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Donghae bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Hyukjae.

Ketika kehangatan Donghae merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Hyukjae mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Hyukjae terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Donghae mengikutinya.

Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Hyukjae menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Donghae ketika Hyukjae terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Hyukjae ke Donghae, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Donghae. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Hyukjae bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Donghae biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

Tanpa di temani siapapun, Hyukjae menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca.

Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana. Hyukjae terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Hyukjae menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Hyukjae mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Hyukjae meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Hyukjae mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun…. Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Hyukjae tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda.

Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Hyukjae luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu…. Wajah perempuan itu…. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan!

Sama persis!

Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Hyukjae sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Hyukjae yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia…?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini"

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Hyukjae terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Hangeng berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Hangeng?"

Hangeng melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Hyukjae merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Hangeng lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Donghae akan sangat marah…."

"Kumohon," Hyukjae menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Donghae"

Wajah Hangeng mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Donghae"

Perkataan Hangeng itu makin membuat Hyukjae penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Donghae menyekapnya selama ini?Hyukjae akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Hangeng, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Hangeng dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Donghae menyekapku?"

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang, "Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya,"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Hangeng keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Lee Eunhyuk," Hangeng bergumam datar, menatap mata Hyukjae dalam-dalam.

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Lee Eunhyuk?

Apakah dia ibu Donghae? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Donghae bernama Lee Minhyuk.

"Bukan ibu tuan Donghae," Hangeng sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae, "Nyonya Lee Eunhyuk adalah almarhum isteri Tuan Donghae"

Hyukjae terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Donghae pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Donghae menikahi Nyonya Eunhyuk ketika masih sangat muda, di Jepang ketika Tuan Donghae lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Donghae sangat mencintai isterinya," Hangeng berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Donghae ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah….tetapi….Nyonya Eunhyuk memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna…..,"

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita, "Kemudian Nyonya Eunhyuk hamil… mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas… bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko…. Nyonya Eunhyuk seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah…,"

Hangeng tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Donghae, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Donghae sendiri"

"Donghae menentangnya?," Hyukjae membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Donghae menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Eunhyuk taruhannya," Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Eunhyuk keguguran".

Hyukjae tertegun.

Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir?

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Eunhyuk di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Eunhyuk ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir….kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Eunhyuk dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah….,"

Hangeng menghela nafas, "Nyonya Eunhyuk semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Donghae menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya"

Air mata Hyukjae menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Hyukjae teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati…. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Eunhyuk, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Donghae berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu."

Hyukjae mengusap air matanya dan menatap Hangeng tajam. "Jadi, karena itukah Donghae menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?"

Hangeng menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa….."

"Hangeng"

Suara dingin Donghae dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Hangeng memucat menemukan Donghae sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Hyukjae," Mata Donghae menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas"

Secepat kilat Hangeng berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Eunhyuk kepada Hyukjae. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Donghae bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Hangeng mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Hangeng terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Lee Eunhyuk yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Donghae mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Hyukjae, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Donghae menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Eunhyuk.

Bahkan Donghae bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Eunhyuk.

Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Donghae-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Donghae atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Donghae yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Donghae.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu"

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hyukjae tidak menyadari kedatangan Donghae. Hyukjae mengamati Donghae, lelaki itu tampak lelah, "Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Hyukjae mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Donghae melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Hyukjae duduk, dan menatap tajam, "Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!," Napas Hyukjae terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Hyukjae? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan"

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun"

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!," Donghae menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Hyukjae berkata, "Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Donghae. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi," Hyukjae menatap Donghae sungguh-sungguh, "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan"

"Penawaran katamu?," Donghae mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah"

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Donghae. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati"

.

.

.

Hyukjae melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Donghae masih menganggap remeh ancaman Hyukjae yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Hangeng melapor bahwa Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?," Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Hangeng frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum

perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Hangeng datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya"

Donghae melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Hyukjae terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?," Donghae mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Hyukjae membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Donghae mengernyit, wajah Hyukjae tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Hyukjae, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Donghae, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing, "Kau… berjanji…?," gumamnya lemah.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Lee Donghae. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Hyukjae berusaha menantang tatapan marah Donghae dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Lee Donghae selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Hyukjae," Donghae mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Hyukjae duduk, "Kau bisa minum?" Hyukjae haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Hyukjae langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Donghae lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Hyukjae, "Gadis keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu, Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Hyukjae. Donghae duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya.

Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Hyukjae, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Donghae masih bermain-main di bibir Hyukjae, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Donghae melepaskan bibir Hyukjae, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae dan menatapnya tegang, "Besok Ryewook akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Hangeng akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini"

Donghae mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Hyukjae dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku" Hyukjae terdiam. Donghae membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekuensinya Hyukjae harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

.

.

.

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Donghae untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Hyukjae pakai.

Pegawai Donghae sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Hangeng sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk untuk diantar pulang. Hyukjae melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Donghae tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Hyukjae tidak berani bertanya kepada Hangeng.

Seharusnya Hyukjae berbahagia, Dahi Hyukjae berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Hyukjae menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Donghae, Hyukjae memasuki mobil hitam itu. Hangeng menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Donghae dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Hyukjae memberanikan diri menatap rumah Donghae, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae . Hyukjae mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. _Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi._

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE : SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **A REMAKE STORY**

 **FROM SANTHY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**

 **DISCLAIMER : cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, Xiao hanya merubah nama-nama pemainnya dengan Haehyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch**

* * *

 **Xiao's Note** : Xiao disini meremake novel milik Santhy Agatha. Cerita ini bagus sekali, ditambah jika para pemainnya diganti Haehyuk. Xiao harap semua yang membaca suka.. kalo mau coba aja dulu baca novel aslinya.. karena novel ini keren!

 _ **Apabila ada yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati Xiao akan menghapus cerita ini**_

* * *

BAB 12

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Hyukjae luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Donghae mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Donghae dari pikirannya.

Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. _Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu_ , gumam Hyukjae, menolak menyebut nama Donghae demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Hyukjae tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Hyukjae menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja.

Sambil menyantap makanannya Hyukjae menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Hyukjae harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Hyukjae, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Hyukjae harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Hyukjae tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan.

Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit. Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Hyukjae menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat.

Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Hyukjae bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Hyukjae selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Hyukjae teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Hyukjae mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Hyukjae waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Donghae, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Hyukjae tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Donghae yang ingin mencelakainya? Hyukjae bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, Donghae pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Hyukjae. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Hyukjae masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Kang Min yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Hyukjae meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu, "Siapa?," Hyukjae menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Nona Hyukjae? Saya Siwon, pengacara yang dikirim kemari"

Pengacara?

"Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Hyukjae masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Siwon dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Siwon tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

Hyukjae tertarik, "Apakah Sungmin yang mengirimmu kemari" "Sayangnya bukan, meski Sungmin menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Donghae."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Siwon tersenyum dengan gaya profesional. Hyukjae mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Donghae telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Donghae atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya," Siwon meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi, 'Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan?

Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!'

"Nona," Siwon menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung Donghae"

Dan Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Lee Donghae." Hyukjae bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu. Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Hyukjae merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Lee Donghae kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Hyukjae mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu, "Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Lee Donghae"

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Lee Donghae tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Donghae jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Hyukjae mengagetkannya. Hyukjae menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

 _Well, satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa_. Batin Hyukjae sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Hyukjae mengingat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionist itu menatap Kyuhyun dan sudah pasti mengenalinya, "Oh, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Hyukjae mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja, "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Donghae mendadak harus ke luar negeri".

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Donghae ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Kyuhyun tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Hyukjae merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari,"

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Hyukjae, "Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah".

Hyukjae mau tak mau menahan senyum. Kyuhyun tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Donghae.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Sungmin menitip salam kepadamu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Hyukjae menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Sungmin memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Kyuhyun…

"Nona Hyukjae?," kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Donghae," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Hangeng, "Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini" Hangeng menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Donghae ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya"

"Itu uang anda," sela Hangeng tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Donghae"

Hyukjae tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Hangeng menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda"

.

.

.

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Hangeng duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae duduk, "Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Donghae saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Hangeng mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Donghae menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Donghae tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Hangeng mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Donghae bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Donghae"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Donghae, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!"

Hyukjae teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Hangeng menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda"

Mata Hangeng menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita. "Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Donghae waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Donghae sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Donghae"

"Penawaran?"

Hangeng menatap Hyukjae hati-hati, "Ya… penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Donghae berubah pikiran"

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda"

Hyukjae tertegun, pucat pasi, "Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Donghae, harap Anda memaklumi," Hangeng menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Donghae, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Donghae sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Donghae."

Hyukjae hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Hangeng berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Hyukjae.

"Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Donghae, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Donghae langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda"

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri Donghae. Dada Hyukjae terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan…walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…," Hangeng menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Donghae langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Donghae, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Donghae tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda….," Hangeng menatap Hyukjae miris.

"Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Donghae"

Hyukjae hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Hangeng sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Hangeng berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur….. Hyukjae cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Hangeng adalah kebenaran, maka Hyukjae harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Hyukjae sudah dijual menjadi isteri Donghae di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Hyukjae mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Donghae sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Donghae tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Donghae membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Hangeng menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Donghae mengkhawatirkan Anda"

Donghae mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Hyukjae adalah perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, perempuan yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya….

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Donghae menyela pembicaraan kita," Hangeng berkata-kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Donghae hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Eunhyuk. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Donghae adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri"

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Hangeng mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Hyukjae, "Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Donghae…. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut"

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah….

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Hangeng melembut melihat pipi Hyukjae merona merah, lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan menyesal, "Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Hyukjae. Percayalah, tuan Donghae terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda,"

Hangeng menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Donghae"

Hyukjae merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Hangeng ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka

Hyukjae harus merasa malu, Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah.

Dan Donghae bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Donghae tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… Donghae akan memperisteri Anda"

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Donghae masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Donghae kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Hyukjae menolak Donghae, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Donghae menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya…?"

Hangeng langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae itu, "Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Donghae kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Donghae berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Hangeng tersenyum, "Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Donghae, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi"

Hyukjae mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya… jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Hangeng mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Donghae benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Donghae benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam nyonya Eunhyuk."

Meminta izin kepada isterinya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih… kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya…. Hampir seperti… patah hati.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hyukjae sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Donghae akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Hyukjae sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Hyukjae bertatapan wajah dengan Donghae. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Hyukjae.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Hyukjae berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Donghae, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Donghae terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Hangeng menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Hyukjae, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Hai^^

Apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita remake ini? Maaf sekali. Xiao tau ini sudah bener-bener molor. Tapi untuk beberapa saat Xiao merasa kurang bersemangat untuk melanjutkan remake cerita ini.

Mungkin para teman-teman sekalian berpikir me-remake itu mudah, well proses editing itu luar biasa menjengkelkan. Xiao bukanlah orang yang sabaran, tapi harus sabar dan juga teliti dalam prosesnya. So, abaikan saja -_-

Well, update 2 chapter moga feed backnya baik ya^^


End file.
